YinYang, Go Pros and Sai
by LittleNK
Summary: What if Sai is a real human and isn't a Go maniac? Whatelse he can do? What he will become?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Please read: **

**1. About this fic: **In this fic, Sai is not a ghost but a living man. Each story (each chapter) takes place in different period; therefore, the timeline will skip back and forth according to the main character of each story.

**2. About this Chapter:** The story is set in July 2001, during Hikaru's disappearance. Although the ghost Sai doesn't exist in this fic, Hikaru still misses his Oteai game for an unknown reason.

* * *

**Yin-Yang, Go pros and Sai**

**Principle 1: Feng Shui for the Touyas' kitchen**

_Principles of Yin and Yang: _

"_1. Yin and yang are opposite."_

* * *

July 2001, the Touyas' residence

"I'm home," entering the house, Akira said, but there was no response. Normally, when his father or he arrived home, his mother would come to greet them at the entrance, but today only silence welcomed him home. _Mother should be home today, shouldn't she?_ he thought. When he noticed a pair of black leather shoes, he knew the reason of her absence. _So we have a guest. They must be in the living room. _He put his shoes on the shoe shelf, went straight to the living room and found his mother chatting amiably with Fujiwara no Sai, the Feng Shui master.

The Touyas had been first introduced to Fujiwara a couple of months ago through his aunt who had acted as a middleman. His aunt had claimed that after she had re-organized her home following his advice, her family flourished well and her sickly son got healthier.

Unlike his aunt who was quite superstitious, Akira was a rational person who believed in modern science. In his eyes, Fujiwara was more like an interior designer rather than a fortune-teller.

It was true that their house had become cleaner and more organized once his mom arranged it the way the young man had suggested. However, Akira strongly believed that the ones who brought prosperity to this household were the members of the family, not the Feng Shui. Their wealth was a result of his father's and his hard work rather than the jade tree planted in a flowerpot that was placed at the southeast corner of the house, or a good "Chi" (energy) coming from a painting of goldfish on a wall. They were always surrounded by a peaceful atmosphere because the Touyas, with their calm nature, hardly ever got into an argument, not because of the Clematis the Feng Shui consultant had recommended his mother grow. His parents led a happy marriage because they loved each other deeply, not because the pair of quartz crystals in the southwest room.

"I'm home, Mother," Akira said to her before turning to the visitor, "Good evening, Fujiwara-san," he greeted.

"Welcome home, Akira-san," she replied. "Good evening, Touya-kun," Fujiwara greeted back.

Before anyone could say anything, a phone rang. His mother tilted her head down a little in apology, "Excuse me, Fujiwara-sensei." She gracefully rose from the seiza post (Japanese formal way of sitting), approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please take care of Sensei for me, Akira-san."

"Hai."

After she left the room, he took her seat, opposite to Fujiwara.

"It's been a while, Touya-kun," it was the guest who initiated the conversation.

"Yes." It was a short answer but Akira didn't what else to say to the man; he wasn't familiar with him like his mother was.

Fujiwara no Sai was around his mid twenties. He had a pretty face with blue eyes. His long and silky black hair reached the slim waist that every woman would die for. He was tall and had a slender body with pale skin. Even his voice was smooth. He was, without doubt, the perfect image of a Bishounen. No wonder he was so popular amongst middle-aged housewives.

Today, Fujiwara wore casual pastel-color clothes. Akira remembered him saying that earthy color helped relationship go well and light color loose-fitting clothes inspired creativity.

"So, what brings you here today?" Akira asked.

Fujiwara grinned cheerfully. "Oh, Akiko-san said she felt a bit uncomfortable while cooking, so she wanted me to take a look at the kitchen."

"Is that so?"

"The kitchen is the heart of every house, you know," the young Feng Shui master spoke passionately; his eyes grew wide with enthusiasm. "Since it's a place where we provide food, it is considered to be the source of nourishment and good fortune."

"I see," the 3-Dan feigned interest. "What needs to be done then?" The last time the so-called Sensei had been here, he had pointed out that it was not good for him to keep a PC in his bedroom since it would disturb his sleep. His mother, who always complied with Fujiwara's guidance, had told him to remove it from the bedroom. He had refused to do so as he needed it for his homework (and to play net-Go in his free time). In the end, they had compromised, and he had agreed to cover the PC with a piece of cloth at night.

"Well," Fujiwara looked up to the ceiling and pointed at a light with his white Kawahori fan, "we have to change the fluorescent lights in the kitchen and use spectrum bulbs instead. You see, spectrum bulbs are good for a room with activity," he explained animatedly. "Then we have to throw away the broken toaster since it sends out a bad "Chi". I think the reason Akiko-san feels uneasy is because the kitchen is so…lifeless. We need to add something lively to boost up a good "Chi" level. A vase of flowers, a pot of herb or a small plant, anything is fine as long as it's fresh."

"I see,"

"Hmm," the young instructor rested the tip of the fan on the lips and studied the boy's face. He opened the white fan, hid half of his face behind it and spoke up, "It seems that you are in a bad mood today, a very _**bad **_mood if I might add."

The statement took Akira by surprise, it was correct nevertheless. "Eh?"

Fujiwara lowered the fan and smiled gently at him. "The Touya-kun I know would never greet his guest with 'What brings you here today?'. My, my, what a cold greeting! For a second, I thought that I wasn't welcome here!" Faking crying, he turned away and pretended to dry his tears. Once he was satisfied with his act, he stopped weeping, took a glimpse at Akira and gave him a knowing smirk. "But that can't be true, right? If a polite boy with good upbringing like you says something like that to a guest, it only means that you must be in a very bad mood. A fight, maybe? With a friend, perhaps?" he guessed.

"How did you…" Akira was speechless. The speculation was, after all, without fault.

Fujiwara chuckled in reply. "Well, I** am** a Feng Shui master. Observing people is part of my job, as well as giving advice," he said this with a warm smile. "Would you mind telling me about it, maybe I can help?"

Normally Akira wasn't the type who discussed his problems with others; even with his own parents, he tended to solve everything by himself and depended on others as little as he could. However, today was an exception. Maybe it was because he was so frustrated that he needed to vent it out on someone, even if that person was a stranger to him. Maybe it was because he was enchanted by Fujiwara's beautiful smile and his soothing voice like his aunt and his mother. "As you know that I'm a Go pro, I play with many other pros, but there is only one person that I see as my rival. His name is….,"

And so, he went on. He ended up telling Fujiwara about his rivalry with Shindou, his sole rival, and how the blond skipped the Oteai Game for no reason. "…I know how irresponsible he can be," he sighed, "but, seriously, missing the game for two months and losing by default? That's too much!" He shook his head in desperation and his fists clenched in irritation.

To Akira's surprise, upon hearing his rant about the annoying Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara _**giggled**_ behind his fan. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Please forgive my rudeness." He excused his discourtesy. "It's just that this Shindou Hikaru seems to be the total opposite to you. I'm amazed that someone so serious and well manner such as yourself became friends with an easygoing and loud boy like Shindou-kun."

The boy snorted without restraint. "Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother to care about him. Sometimes I doubt if he is really my destined rival or if I am just deluding myself that he is," he grumbled.

"Oh, I think he is," Fujiwara fanned himself leisurely. He looked amused by the whole thing. "I'm sure that he is," he affirmed.

Fujiwara's voice was firm and full of confidence, there wasn't a hint of the slightest hesitation; Akira wondered how he could be so certain when he had never met or heard about Shindou before. "Why-"

The Feng Shui expert snapped his fan close and faced Akira directly. "Day and night, hot and cold, hard and soft, this universe and everything is formed by two different forces: Ying and Yang. Yet, Ying and Yang are opposite. Ying is light, Yang is darkness. Ying is winter, Yang is summer. Ying is north, Yang is south. Ying and Yang are against each other but at the same time they keep each other in check." He gazed steadily at Akira before continuing. "An outgoing person like Shindou-kun tends to be a Yang person. An introvert like you is likely a Ying person. Although your personalities are so different causing the two of you to argue a lot, you don't hate him, do you? In fact, he fulfills your missing part and now you feel lost without him, am I right?"

Again, his words were flawless. Despite every unpleasant thing that happened between them, the thought of hating Shindou had never crossed Akira's mind. On the contrary, the existence of the other boy comforted him somehow. Before Shindou had entered his life, everything had been boring. Then, Shindou appeared before him. His dull world gradually changed. Excitement, happiness, frustration, anger, hope… he had never felt them until he met the blond. Shindou taught him what he lacked. Shindou gave him a motivation to be stronger. The idea of him leaving the Go world threw him off balance. Just thinking about it was unbearable; it was like the world suddenly turned black. He had been waiting for his other half for so long, now that he had finally found him, the very same half of him wanted to leave him alone again. That was why he was mad at Shindou. _Anyone in my shoes would feel the same, right?_

Seeing the former Meijin's son remaining in silence gave him an unspoken confirmation, Fujiwara let out a quiet laughter. "You're acting as if you're angry at him but in fact you're worried about him, aren't you? How cute of you!" He seemed to truly enjoy this. "It's good to be young!"

Akira started to wonder if this man was just that damn good at reading people or if it was he himself who was easy to read. At any rate, his speculations were correct.

"Don't worry, he will be back," Fujiwara assured. "He, too, is lost without you. White stones alone cannot create a game. He will soon realize that. All you need to do is keep on going and he will come back," he repeated, "to Go, to you, his opposite counterpart."

"Fujiwara-san, you-" the sound of the sliding door interrupted them, his mother had returned at last.

She settled next to him and smiled weakly at her visitor. "I'm sorry. I was on the phone longer than I expected."

"It's alright, Akiko-san," Fujiwara waved his hand. "Touya-kun is a good host. We had a good time."

His mother beamed. "Is that so? I'm glad then."

"Err, Mother," Touya junior chimed in, "now that you're back, I must excuse myself. I have to prepare for my game tomorrow." He turned to the advisor and bowed his head. "Thank you for your advice, Fujiwara-san. It put my mind at ease." He got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He was about to leave the room when Fujiwara called out to him.

"Touya-kun."

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry but-," the beautiful man frowned with hesitation, "tomorrow's match, is it very important?"

"Every game is important." The Go pro stated. "Tomorrow I'm going to play against Hagiwara-san, a 9 Dan. He will be a tough opponent," he admitted.

"I see," the Feng Shui master stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you wear pink tomorrow then?"

"Pink?" both Touyas chorused, confusion registering on their faces.

"Pink is the Fire element which supports career, and it also represents love." Fujiwara sent Akira a playful wink. "Who knows? Maybe you will reunite with the one you long for."

…

…

…

On the following evening, with the news of Touya Akira beating Hagiwara Masahiko and winning a ticket to the Honinbo League, together with the addition of the arrival of Shindou Hikaru, who came to confront his rival and declared that he would never give up on Go, the Go Association went into an uproar.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Word Count:** 2315

**AN:** I'm sorry for my long absence. I have no excuse. It's because of my laziness - -" I must tell you that I'm no expert on Feng Shui or Yin Yang either. This fic is a resulf from my research.

Actually saying that Yin –Yang are completely opposite is not entirely correct. Although everything has its opposite, this is never absolute, only comparative. Nothing is completely yin or completely yang. For example, cold can turn into hot; "what goes up must come down".

**You all know my policy, I don't post a fic unless I finished it already. So, yes, I've finished this fic. There's no need to fear that I will abandon it. I promise to update weekly.**

**Special Thanks:** Sara, my hard working beta.

* * *

**Info:**

**Feng Shui at home**

(wwwdot) iloveindia(dot)com(slash)feng-shui(slash)feng-shui-architecture(slash)feng-shui-home(slash)

(wwwdot) care2(dot)com(slash)greenliving(slash)feng(-)shui(-)your(-)kitchen(dot)html#

**Yin Yang Concepts**

w w w(dot)shen(-)nong(dot)com(slash)eng(slash)principles(slash)propertiesyinyang(dot)html

w w w(dot) thaiexotictreasures(dot)com(slash)index(dot)html

**Yin Yang and personality **

w w w (dot)365tcm(dot)com(slash)topics(slash)traditional(-)chinese(-)medicine(slash)yin(-)and(-)yang(-)traditional(-)chinese(-)medicine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go and Dr. Goto's Clinic (Dr. Goto Shinryojo).

* * *

**Principle 2: Yin Yang Food For Kurata Atsushi**

_Principles of Yin and Yang:_

"_2. Yin and Yang mutually create and depend on each other."_

* * *

Some time after the Samsung Cup, in an unknown ramen shop in Tokyo:

"Hey!" Upon the arrival of his friends, Kurata Atsushi waved fervently at them. "This way! This way!"

Seeing him, both men beckoned back with a nod, moved toward his table and settled themselves on vacant seats opposite to him. "It would be great if you show up before time like this for your annual health check up," The first man joked. He was plainwith a homely look, typical black eyes and black hair. He was the type that blended into the crowd, the type that people overlooked his insignificant existence and tended to forget his face because there was nothing special about him worth remembering. His name was Goto Shinsuke.

Kurata had known Goto Shinsuke since his junior high school days. Goto was happy-go lucky but very intelligent. Kurata always thought this was the reason why they got along well and were able to maintain their friendship after all these years; it took a genius to understand another one. Of course, they were prodigies. Kurata himself was meant to be the Meijin while Goto was a top doctor in the prominent Tenshindo University's Hospital. Hence, Goto became his doctor.

Despite having his best friend as his doctor, Kurata wasn't quite healthy. There was no need to ask, judging from his fat body, everyone could see that he was overweight.

Goto had lectured to him over and over again that high cholesterol caused coronary heart diseases, strokes, peripheral vascular diseases, diabetes and high blood pressure. However, no matter what he had said, no matter what he had instructed him to do, Kurata was still overweight. As a matter of fact, not only did his cholesterol level not go down, it went up and he also gained more weigh. Goto, who had been in despair, decided to try an alternative way and ask for help for his friend. That was how Fujiwara no Sai came into Kurata Atsushi's life.

Fujiwara no Sai was a Feng Sui master. Unlike Goto, he was truly beautiful. He was the type that no one would ever forget once they had seen his gorgeous face. Kurata wondered how someone like Goto got to know someone like Fujiwara as they seemed to come from different planets, and how in the world a Feng Shui consultant could give him an advice about dieting. It amazed him greatly that Fujiwara knew a lot about this matter, and he had to admit that the man did have a unique way of talking.

Fujiwara had diligently elucidated him that everything could be described in either Yin or Yang, including the body and food. The organs which were responsible for producing, circulating, and storing the energy in the body like the heart, lung and liver were Yin. The organs which were responsible for taking in food, absorbing nutrients, and discarding the excess, unusable by products like the stomach, small intestine and large intestine were Yang. Plants growing beneath the ground were Yang, while those that grew up in the air such as fruits were Yin. Egg, lamb, beef and chicken were Yang. Fish were Yin. Even cooking methods were divided into Yin and Yang. Deep-frying, roasting, stir-frying, or any other cooking techniques that made the food drier were Yang. Boiling (making the food become more watery) or eating raw foods were Yin. Kurata didn't how long he had been listening to his Yin-Yang Food theory that day. Fujiwara had carried on this talk forever. By the time the Feng Shui master had mentioned something like "Food with fast oxidation are Yang, but food with slow oxidation are Yin", he was completely lost. To be precise, he didn't even think that they spoke the same language anymore. However, Kurata, being a genius as he repeatedly self proclaimed, had managed to gather that the unbalance of Yin and Yang (high cholesterol, in his case) could cause mental, physical and charka (that was Fujiwara's exact words; _**chakra**_, like 'chakra' in Naruto) instability. It came as a surprise when Fujiwara had revealed that he had too much Yin. He loved eating all kinds of meat, considering what the man had told him; he was supposed to have too much Yang. Then, the Yin Yang expert had cleared his confusion; he had further explained that, by overeating people became Yin even if they ate Yang food all day. Plus, Kurata was overweight with surplus sugar and water, which was another proof that he was a Yin-overload type who tended to have high blood lipid number and high cholesterol due to excess sterol lipids in the body, but was liable to lack cellular oxidation and be in a "reduced" metabolic state (Honestly, until this day, Kurata still had no idea what the hell the long haired man had been babbling about).

First, Fujiwara had recommended him to follow the macrobiotic diet (his meals were supposed to consist of 60 percent of grains, 20 percent of vegetable, 10 percent of legumes, 5 percent of soup, 5 percent of seaweed to lower his cholesterol. Sadly, the prescription was too hard to remember, let alone follow; Kurata had given up after 2 days.

Fujiwara then had proposed him to go by the "Yang Therapy" in order to increase his Yang level. He had advised him to go to the sauna, avoid raw foods, fruits and sweet juices which were considered Yin food, and eat heating herbs like ginger and burdock, and other Yang food such as millet, buckwheat, vegetable growing beneath the ground like turnip, carrot, onion. Too bad Kurata hated the sauna and those foods and vegetables; he had quit the therapy after 3 days.

Fujiwara hadn't backed down though. He had brought him Chinese medicine called "Er Chen Tang". He had claimed that it would dry dampness, rectify his "Chi" and harmonize the center of the body. But then again, Kurata was too lazy to take 3 capsules 2 times a day. The Er Chen Tang plan had lasted only 4 days.

So, Fujiwara had come up with the last strategy-the easiest way to reduce cholesterol; drinking green tea. Fujiwara had got him a box of Ku Ding Green Tea from Hainan Island, China. Ku Ding Green Tea appeared to raise HDL (high-density-lipoprotein, a.k.a., good fat) and reduce the cholesterol level. Unfortunately, said green tea was so fucking bitter, and Kurata hated bitterness…he had stopped drinking it after 5 days.

At last, Fujiwara had thrown in the towel in surrender and handed his case back to Goto. When the young doctor had heard the story, he only sighed while making an expression as if he knew that things would turn out this way all along; he pat Fujiwara's shoulder and apologized to him for troubling him with the impossible task.

This was what had happened two years ago.

Although Fujiwara was no longer his diet advisor, they still remained friends. Just like Goto, Kurata found the man was funny and easy to get along. Not to mention that the Feng Shui consultant was quite a decent Go player. His style was somewhat familiar to Kurata but he couldn't put his finger on it, whenever he asked him who taught him the game, the mysterious Fujiwara only gave him that damn charismatic smile of his to avoid the question.

Seeing new customers coming, a waitress came and gave menus to both of them. After they gave her their orders, Fujiwara spoke up first, "Another loss, I guess."

Kurata frowned irritably, picked up his chopsticks before continuing to devour his Miso ramen. "Don't you have anything better to say to your friend whom you haven't met for a month?" He retorted with difficulty since there was a big piece of Chushu (sliced braised pork) in the mouth.

"He's right then," Goto laughed and turned to his striking friend. "You're sharp-eyed as always, Sai."

"It's not hard to guess," the Feng Shui specialist pointed at two empty ramen bowls next to Kurata with his precious fan that he carried everywhere. "Judging from these bowls and the one you're eating, I'll say that you are moodier than usual." He leaned over the table and looked straight into the wannabe Meijin's eyes. "An Te Son?"

Kurata's face twisted upon hearing that hateful name. "You're too perceptive for your own good."

"So, he's right again," Goto said with amusement.

"Tsk!" The 7 Dan cursed before stuffing noodles into the mouth.

Not long after Kurata had finished his third bowl, the waitress came and served them their ramen; clear Shio (salt) ramen for Fujiwara, light Shoyu (soy sauce broth) ramen for Goto and thick Tonkotsu (pork bone) ramen for him. Seeing him practically snatch his ramen bowl from the young waitress, Goto chuckled lightheartedly. "No one is gonna steal it away from you, you know."

Pretending not to hear it, the Go pro started wolfing down his fourth bowl.

The Feng Shui guru made a face at the sight. "I can't say that I approve your choice of food today. You are Yin-excess type, and boiling dish like ramen is Yin food, I'm sure I've told you before. It will only add more Yin in your system causing your balance to be even more-"

"Ha! You're just saying that because you don't like ramen," Kurata cut him off, lifted his bowl up and gulped down the soup. "You prefer those high class French foods, eating with fork and knife to lowly ramen, don't you?"

"Now, now, At-chan, don't bully Sai." Speaking as if his 25 year old friend was a 5 year old child, the blithe doctor waved his hand gesturing him to calm down. He reached out to get a pair of disposable chopsticks from a box on the table, spilt them evenly and commenced eating. "I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's not like this is the first time you've lost anyway?"

"Excuse me?" the 7 Dan's eyes narrowed dangerously. _What did you just say?_

"Well," Goto nipped the noodles with the wooden chopsticks, held the chopstick high in the air and blew on the noodles to cool it down, "didn't you lose to..err," he tried to summon up his memories but failed nonetheless, "that retired pro when you went to play at his house?" he said before putting the noodles into the mouth.

Kurata snapped back. "Getting beaten up by Touya-sensei and that bastard An Te Son are completely different!"

"I don't get it either," Fujiwara closed his fan as he stopped fanning his hot Shio ramen. "Why do you hate him so much? I saw his photo in a magazine. He looks like a good guy to me."

Kurata banged his fist on the table hard. "That's why I hate him!"

"Huh?" came from his puzzled friends.

"Good at Go! Good-looking! Good manners! Looks smart! Always flaunting his winning smile! Everyone worships the ground he steps on! Women fawn over him! Did you know that people actually queue up for his autograph!" He binged on his ramen while raving about his ace rival.

"Ano, At-chan, don't you think that sounds a bit….," Goto wanted to say "childish" but he was too afraid to voice it out loud.

The angry Go professional slammed his bowl on the table and spoke wildly, "But I'm telling you, that whole good guy appearance is just a façade! Do you know what he said when I lost to him in the Samsung Cup?" He didn't give his friends a chance to answer though. "He said, 'Are you in a slump, Kurata-san? What happened to An Te Son of Japan?'! He made it sounded like _**I **_tarnished _**his **_name by losing! Ha! As if I want to be An Te Son of Japan! See? A real good guy wouldn't say that! He's just pretending! And the worst thing is everyone is fooled by him! No one knows his true nature except me! Actually, that guy is very-"

"What harm is it to be known as the An Te Son of Japan?" It was Fujiwara who broke his tirade.

Kurata gave him a look as if saying "Are you serious? Do you even need to ask?".

"Seriously, why are you so furious?" The former diet coach seemed genuinely curious. "You two are mutually dependent anyway," he added.

"Huh?" Now it was Kurata's turn to be at a loss.

"Mutually dependent?" Goto repeated.

"Yeah," Fujiwara nodded in confirmation. "It's like Yin and Yang." He straightened himself and leaned forward to the table. "You see, both Yin and Yang cannot exist without each other. In order to define themselves, they can only do so by comparing themselves to each other. For example," he pointed at the doctor's Shoyu ramen, "if there is no such thing as hot, we won't know what cold is." He held his glass of ice green tea loosely and gently swirled the glass. The ice in the glass hit against each other and made a 'cling' sound.

_Hmmp! Even if it's only a cheap__ glass of low grade green tea that was served in a ramen shop, he still manages to make it look like a fancy crystal glass in a host club! _Kurata admitted that he was jealous…a bit.

Goto didn't even bother to waste the time to be envious about the other's look. He focused on his statement instead. "I see, you're saying that An Te Son-san is a reference point for At-Chan, right?" he concluded. He got it right, as expected from a genius doctor.

"Yup," Fujiwara put down the glass and talked to his chubby companion, "I mean, didn't you tell us yourself that An Te Son is really, _**really**_ strong, that he won many _**many**_ tournaments; both domestic and international, and that he's very popular? Being recalled as An Te Son of Japan means that the public, including An Te-Son himself, regards you in the same level as him, isn't that good?"

"Hmmp," the grumpy pro leaned back into his wooden chair, crossed his arms over the chest and pondered about it for a short moment, "I still want people to recognize him as the Kurata of Korea rather than recognize me as the An Te Son of Japan!" He wore a sulky expression while saying this. The idea of being acknowledged as the An Te Son of Japan disgusted him.

"Look at the bright side, those women who have never seen you will think that you are," Fujiwara chose his words carefully, "tall like An Te Son. You'll be popular amongst them too! Who knows maybe the next time you join a Go seminar, people will line up for your autograph too!" he spoke in a cheerful tone. In fact, he meant to say "attractive and has a nice body" but decided it was best not to say it because it could be interpreted that Kurata wasn't attractive and didn't have a nice body like the Korean (which was true anyway).

Normally, Kurata would have been quick enough to know that the Feng Shui advisor merely attempted to butter him up, but somehow, when he heard words like "really strong", "same level", "popular" and "women", he became drunken. "Line up for my autograph, huh?" he mused.

"That's right!" Goto and Fujiwara uttered in union.

"Imagine," Goto spoke with a soothing and allured voice, and his hand moved dramatically, "your fans surrounding you, shouting your name, asking desperately for your autograph!"

Kurata took the bait and dreamt of that day coming. "Sounds nice," He entirely forgot about his hostility and his loss. "Chop-chop!" He clapped his hands. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat before the ramen gets cold!"

Unbeknownst to him, the other two men exchanged a knowing look.

Not only did Kurata Atshushi have a cholesterol problem, he also had a serious "autograph" issue.

Another trouble. Great, just exactly what they wanted.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Word count: 2818**

**AN:** Poor Goto, poor Sai. Kurata is a difficult patient, isn't he?

Thank you for those who took time to give me comment. I got 7 comments from 167 hits for chapter 1, which means every 23 hits, I got 1 comment...

* * *

**INFO:**

**High Cholesterol and diseases **

http(colon)(slash)(slash)my(dot)clevelandclinic(dot)org(slash)healthy(underscore)living(slash)cholesterol(slash)hic(underscore)diseases(underscore)linked(underscore)to(underscore)high(underscore)cholesterol(dot)aspx

**Yin Yang Organ**

w w w(dot)daan(dot)com(slash)history(slash)yinyang(dot)htm

**Yin Yang Food**

w w w(dot)acupuncturehealth(dot)net

w w w(dot)drlwilson(dot)com(slash)articles(slash)yin%20yang%20healing(dot)htm

http(colon) (slash)(slash)chinesefood(dot)about(dot)com(slash)library(slash)weekly(slash)aa101899(dot)htm

**Macrobiotic Diet: **

w w w(dot)womenfitness(dot)net(slash)macrobiotic(underscore)diet(dot)htm

**Chinese herbs**

w w w(dot)yinyanghouse(dot)com(slash)practitioner(underscore)members(slash)theory(-)chinese(slash)treatment(-)high(-)cholesterol(-)chinese(-)medicine(-)and(-)tam(-)healing(-)syst

http(colon)(slash)(slash)massagetoday(dot)org(slash)mpacms(slash)at(slash)article(dot)php?id=31564

**And Yin Yang Concepts, links as mentioned in Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Please read: **This chapter will be the only chapter that comes from Sai's POV.

* * *

**Principle 3: Feng Shui for Kuwabara's garden**

_Principles of Yin and Yang:_

"_3. Yin and Yang change and grow in a cyclic and balanced manner."_

* * *

August (Summer), after Ogata Judan won Nogi and got his second title (the Gosei), at the Kuwabaras'

"I have nothing," Sai bowed to his opponent. Still he wondered if he was worthy to call the man before him _**his opponent**_.

"Thank you for the game," Kuwabara responded. He studied the pattern of the game, nodded to himself before saying with contentment, "You're pretty good. If you had taken Go more seriously, you would have been a pro by now."

The compliment could not be greater than that. "You flatter me," Sai placed both hands on the tatami floor and lowered his head in gratitude. "Thank you for your kind words but I'm content with the way things are now," he thanked while his face was only an inch apart from the floor.

The veteran Go pro snorted. "'The way things are now', you mean being a Feng Shui Master like your grandfather?" He shrugged. "Why do I even bother to ask? Like grandfather, like grandson, I say."

Sai only beamed in return.

Kuwabara Honinbo and his grandfather were lifetime friends. Since he was a boy, the elder Fujiwara, with Sai as a tag along, have been dropping by Kuwabara's house to play Go with him once a month on a regular basis. It was Kuwarabara who had taught Sai the game of Go. Sai himself didn't know how good he really was, however, he had often been told by his opponents as well as Kurata Atsushi, his Go professional friend, that he was quite strong for an amateur. Apparently, playing against the Honinbo monthly for twenty years had definitely paid off.

Sai's parents had passed away in a car accident when he was six. After that, his grandfather had become his guardian. He had raised him, fed him, nursed him, educated him, groomed him to be a Feng Shui master and given him love. Sai was always, and would eternally be, grateful to him. He was the man he was today thanks to his grandfather's effort. This was the reason why he had never considered occupations other than being a Feng Shui counselor. It was a great honor for him to follow his grandfather's footsteps and live on as his successor.

Sai let his eyes wander through the opened paper-sliding doors to the garden outside and smiled proudly. In Feng Shui, the garden was deemed as Yin, while the house was considered to be Yang. For that reason, the garden and the house had to perfectly balance each other. Kuwabara's garden was one of his grandfather's master pieces. It was indeed an ideal Feng Shui garden**.**

The distance between the house and a grove of Pine trees which represented long life and bamboo which was a symbol of strength and firmness were perfect. If those trees stood too close to the house, they would block out the sun and prevent a "Chi" from entering the house, which would cause the occupants to lose their energy and motivation afterward.

In the southwest area, garden lights were placed to bless Kuwaraba and his wife a happy marriage.

In the north of the garden, which was the direction of career, there was a fishpond to enhance prosperity and good fortune. Following his grandfather's advice, the Honinbo kept some Carps in the fishpond. Generally, fish were favorable pets for all time because they had to swim upstream and leap over waterfalls in order to get to their breeding grounds; they became a sign of wealth, diligence and career progress. Especially, Carps, with its Chinese name pronounced as "Lei-Yu" which sounded similar to "have wealth", were believed to be more fortunate than other fishes. There was also Lotus in the pond. Lotus indicated purity, peace, creativity, intelligence and determination, and it was one of the five most auspicious flowers. Sai would love to see those white and pink Sacred Lotus flowers next July.

Speaking of the great five flowers, the title holder had them all in this garden. Apart from the Sacred Lotus, his senior Fujiwara had advised his friend to grow Peony, the most propitious flower that stood for wealth and love. Sai couldn't wait for Kuwabara's lovely Japonica Peonies; with their white petals and yellow stamens and its fragrance that attracted colorful butterflies, to blossom in May. The budding Chrysanthemum, on the other hand, would bloom in the coming September. When they did, their bright yellow color would bestow happiness and laughter to the family. Moreover, the white Star Magnolia and orange Orchid would come into flower next spring, together they would bring gentleness, hospitality and patience to the house. With these flowers, Sai was certain that the Kuwabara's household would always be surrounded by prosperity, joy and love.

Although at this moment none of the great five flowers matured, other flowers did. The cherry white Daisy showed their beauty and humor while six feet tall soft pink Pampas Grass drew strength and resilience.

Then, there was a thick bush of pink Benogia denoting the perfect balance of Yin Yang, a round shrub of Nikko Blue Hydrangea representing achievement, soft violet Cranesbill magnetizing wealth and butterflies and several large pots of Aspidistra plants gathering power. In addition, Kuwabara's wife had planted the red-rose Camellia Japonica Spring's Promise and the ivory Gardenia, it was a clever decision since the Camellia exhibited endurance while the Gardenia could amplify strength.

Even the ground was carpet by the evergreen Japanese Juniper to develop tolerance and the pavement was covered by straight edged stones in curved line to activate the flow of "Chi" instead of a straight pathway which would form a negative "Chi".

Sai scanned the garden and noticed that it was very well maintained. The trees and the flowers were trimmed neatly, there was no sight of overgrown plants to create the bad "Chi", and all dying plants were removed to prevent bad luck and health problem.

Despite his non-stop and loud whining, Kuwabara did take great care of the garden as his grandfather had instructed him to. Sai couldn't help but chortle as he recalled when the Honinbo had lamented over his much-loved bonsai. His grandfather had ordered his childhood friend to throw away the dwarf tree given that it was a sign of low development.

"Bonsai or your precious Honinbo title, take your pick," the Feng Shui grandmaster had somewhat threatened Kuwabara.

_Kuwabara-sensei's forlorn look is hard to forget. _He chuckled to this day, the older Fujiwara still insisted that the only reason Kuwabara managed to keep his title was because he had gotten rid of the misfortune plant.

"How nice of you to come to visit me," the Honinbo broke his train of thought. "Thanks for the souvenir by the way,"

Sai replied, "Peaches are fruits of heaven. They represent immortality." He gave the old man a sweet smile before adding, "With these, the Honinbo title will be yours for eternity, sensei!" he joked merrily.

Kuwabara guffawed at that, "Funny one, aren't you? It would be great if those brats were like you." He grunted. "No one respects elders these days."

Sai then asked with hesitation, "Did someone offend you, sensei?"

"Hah! He even has the guts to challenge me!" the old man growled crossly. "I've been the Honinbo _**long-g before**_ he was even born! Insolent fish freak! Just because he won two titles at such a young age, he's getting cocky!"

"Well, everyone has his own moment," Sai judged fairly.

"Oh no," the experienced pro rolled his eyes.

"Eh?"

"You're going give me one of those Feng Shui lectures again, aren't you?" Kuwabara had known Sai since the day he had learned how to elegantly open a fan with one hand for the first time, he knew the young Feng Shui master well. "Just like I said, like grandfather, like grandson."

"But, sensei, it's true," Sai insisted, acting like a kid protesting his grandfather. "Although Yin and Yang balance each other, Yin and Yang change and grow in a cyclic and balanced manner."

"Ja-pan-ese, boy," the old Go pro drawled. "Speak in a language that I can understand."

Sai simply giggled. "It means that although Yin and Yang are equal, the weighing scale isn't always set at 50-50. There are times when one increases, then the other will decrease."

"Again," Kuwabara shook his head in defeat, "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"For example, if Yin rises to 60%, Yang will naturally reduce to 40% instead of remaining at 50% to maintain balance."

"I see," the Honinbo nodded in understanding. He paused for a brief moment, crossed his arms over the chest while frowning deeply and finally questioned, "And that has something to do with me because?"

"Well, sensei, please forgive me for my rudeness," Sai tilted his head down a little, "but it appears to me that you aren't so fond of the upraising of that," he laughed uneasily, "insolent fish freak, whoever he is."

"Hmmp,"

"When you made it to the top, he, the fish man, I mean," he clarified, "was forced to watch you in silence from the sideline. Now that it's his turn, naturally, you will," Sai struggled for a right (or rather a not-so disrespectful) word, "be forced to stand down to let him have the spotlight for a while." He moved his hands enthusiastically. "Don't worry, sensei! Over time, like Yin and Yang will find their ways to return to balance, you too will step up and he will step down, and everything will be alright again!" He assured his unofficial Go mentor with an exaggerative cheerful tone of voice. "You two will be equal again. Therefore, there is no need to get frustrated," _Or jealous._ "over his success now."

"Hmmp, you make it sounds like I envy him for getting new titles." Kuwabara grumbled. With eighty years experience of living, he easily read between the lines.

"You?" Putting his hand over the heart, Sai dramatized while putting on a shocked expression. "You? Who have held the Honinbo title for half a decade? Envy someone?" he exclaimed loudly. "Just thinking like that is a sin itself! I never imagined that such a day would ever come!"

Kuwabara smirked. "Cheeky brat, flattery gets you no where." He pointed at the game they just finished. "What's with that move at 3-15? You walked right into my trap! How could you not see that coming!"

"Ten minutes ago, you said that I could be a Pro!" Sai pouted.

"I didn't say that!" Kuwabara shouted back. "I said you could have been a Pro if you had taken Go more seriously when you were young! Right now you're not in the pro level, boy!" After that, he started pointing out Sai's good and bad hands.

And so their post-game discussion went on.

_Who is that insolent fish freak?_ Sai wondered.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Word Count: 1967**

**Special Thanks: Sara, my loved beta**

This chapter is the most tiring one. Not only I had to find each plant's Feng Shui meaning, I have to select them carefully so Kuwabara will have good fortune in every aspect. Then I have to do a research about them: how do they look like, what are their color, when do they bloom..etc.

**Announcement I: I made another HNG amv which I proudly present it to you all! **Feel free to check it out and give me a comment, here is the link. (If the link doesn't appear, please go to my profile page)

**www(dot) youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=aisHpnPpu-M**

**Announcement II: Because of the Redbotton issue**, I decide to repost my fics at my livejournal account (littlenk/livejournal(dot)com) and at my Archive On Our Own as a back up. (For more info, please visit my profile page).

* * *

**lalunaticscribe and ginebra: **Thanks for your review.

**Aloha: **Yes, this fic has 5 chapters.

**fan: **_"it explained a bit why he dresses in pastels and girlie colors" _"Evi Grin" How do you feel to know that Sai is the reason?

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**Feng Shui for garden:**

http(colon)(slash)(slash)hubpages(dot)com(slash)hub(slash)feng(-)shui(-)living(-)room(-)decorating

http(colon)(slash)(slash)hubpages(dot)com(slash)hub(slash)feng(-)shui(-)garden

www(dot)indiaparenting(dot)com(slash)alternative(-)healing(slash)8(underscore)922(slash)plants(-)and(-)feng(-)shui(dot)html

www(dot)earthspirits(dot)net(slash)feng(-)shui(-)garden(-)plan(dot)htm

**Flowers****:**

www(dot)daytonnursery(dot)com(slash)Encyclopedia(slash)Encyclopedia(dot)htm

www(dot)maskedflowerimages(dot)com(slash)

http(colon)(slash)(slash)garden(dot)lovetoknow(dot)com(slash)

www(dot)mobot(dot)org(slash)gardeninghelp(slash)plantfinder(slash)Search(dot)asp

**Fruits:**

http(colon)(slash)(slash)fengshui(dot)about(dot)com(slash)od(slash)fengshuicures(slash)qt(slash)feng(-)shui(-)fruit(-)symbols(slash)htm


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Principle 4: Feng Shui for a Go salon**

_Principles of Yin and Yang:_

"_4. Yin and yang can transform into one another."_

* * *

May 2002 (a day after the Hokuto Cup), Tokyo, at a Go salon

Hon Suyong tapped his fingers on a table impatiently. The Hokuto Cup had ended the day before but he didn't go back to Korea immediately, he had decided to stay in Tokyo for a few days for a short sight-seeing trip before heading back home. Yet, he didn't have a chance to enjoy the city or visit other Go salons as was his original plan.

So why did he get stuck in his uncle's Go salon alone instead of leisurely jazzing around Tokyo?

The answer was his uncle.

His uncle had closed his Go salon today to welcome a very special guest. Unfortunately, his wife suddenly fell sick and was sent to a hospital. Therefore, he had no choice but to stay at the hospital to look after her. Because this VIP's schedule was extremely tight, it was very hard for his uncle to get him to visit his Go salon. Not wanting to lose this opportunity in vain, he had asked Suyong to greet the guest on his behalf.

If it was someone else, the young pro wouldn't have given a damn. However, he couldn't just turn a deaf ear to his uncle's request. A year and a half ago, when he had hit a losing streak making him too depressed to play and withdraw from everything, it was his uncle who had sheltered him. He hadn't only taken Suyong under his roof but he had also taken care of him, patiently given him advice when he needed and let him be when he wanted to be alone; he had given him a peaceful retreat. If his uncle hadn't let him stay with him in the first place, he wouldn't have met Shindou Hikaru, who (despite his rudeness) pulled him out of despair, gotten him back on his feet and made him become the Go pro he was nowadays. For this reason, there was no possible way for Suyong, who strongly felt indebted to his uncle for his sympathy and patience, to say no.

_But then again, a Feng Shui master? _He frowned and shook his head in disagreement.

After his uncle had grumbled to his friend about how bad the business had been, said friend had told him that, in order to attract more customers, it was necessary for the Go salon to be re-arranged according to the Feng Shui principles. He then introduced Suyong's uncle to a famous Feng Shui advisor and pulled strings to squeeze his uncle into the consultant's busy agenda.

When Suyong had first heard about this illogical and unscientific idea, he had urged to tell his desperate uncle that the reason he didn't get clients as much as he wanted was because even with 80,000 Koreans in Tokyo, there were only few who played Go, and that was a fact that had absolutely nothing to do with the decoration of the Go salon. Still, how could he say that to the one who had always been so kind to him?

Now that his uncle was at the hospital, it was Suyong's job to receive the Feng Shui consultant, take notes of everything that the man said and give them to his uncle who would later re-organize the Go salon based on the instructions.

This explained why Suyong had been kept in a solitary confinement (his uncle's empty Go salon) on the day which was supposed to be his day off.

_He should be arriving any minute._ Looking at a wall clock, Suyong thought.

Right on queue, the door opened, and a gentle voice greeted. "Good afternoon,"

Suyong turned around to meet to his long await visitor; the rumored renowned Feng Shui master.

However, Fujiwara no Sai was anything the boy had imagined he would be. The image of a Feng Shui master in his mind was either a man old enough to be his grandpa wearingChinese traditional cheongsam with mandarin collar with a Feng Shui compass in his hand or an untrustworthy looking guy in an expensive suit. To put it simply, to him, a Feng Shui master was either a superstitious aged man or a swindler.

However, Fujiwara no Sai was neither of those. He couldn't be more than thirty years old. In his delicate hand was an elegant white fan, not the Feng Shui compass. So, the fool and superstitious grandpa type didn't fit him.

True, he wore a fancy suit but he didn't have a disgusting or treacherous aura around him like a gold digger either.

Suyong quickly observed the young man who was giving him a warm smile and looking at him with his beautiful azure blue eyes. No, he looked nothing like a fraud; he was more like a celebrated yet friendly model who had just jumped off the catwalk.

The stunning visitor put a strand of his long silky hair behind his ear and spoke up. "You must be Hong Suyong-kun."

The Korean boy nodded. _I guess uncle has already told him about me. Good, I'm too lazy to tell him the whole story. _He gestured the Feng Shui specialist to go inside. "Please come in," he invited.

But Fujiwara didn't. He turned back, opened the door and stuck out his head.

"Ano, Fujiwara-san?" Suyong called, wondering what in the world he was doing.

The Feng Shui counselor closed the door and turned around to face him. "You should put a mat outside the entrance," he said in a professional manner, "it will give a warm and welcome feeling to your clients."

"Eh? Oh!" Realizing that the "Feng Shui hour" has already started, Suyong brought out a notepad and a pen from his back pocket and began writing down Fujiwara's advice.

"I recommend a blue mat." Walking into the Go salon, the Feng Shui master suggested. "It will make opportunities flow into your business." He stopped at a counter, leaned over it, quickly scanned the counter and said, "Better place red cloth under the telephone. It will improve your communication and bring you positive prospect. Ah!"

His sudden exclaim caused the 1-Dan jump._ What?_ "What is it?" he asked eagerly, and his eyes widen with excitement. _What's wrong?_

A troubled frown appeared on Fujiwara's gorgeous face. He reached to pick out something from the counter and showed it to the Go pro. It was a crystal paperweight in a dome shape. "Putting it on a pile of bills like this will only raise your expenses," he enlightened the boy. "Here," he laid it on a telephone book, "this is where it should be. Putting it on top of an account receivable book, a contact list or any paper related to incoming funds will increase your earnings."

"I see," Suyong nodded, scribing down the instruction.

And so, they strolled around in the salon. Fujiwara commented that the layout of the salon was good, no reconstruction was needed, just some simple changes in decoration should do the trick (in drawing money). Suyong was relieved to hear that. It would cost his uncle a fortune if they had to remodel the salon.

After that, the famed expert started shooting his suggestions. Suyong, whose wrist was starting to ache from writing too much and too fast, felt a newfound respect towards journalists who actually did this for a living.

_Place__ a vase of fresh flowers to__fuel a good 'Chi' _

_Decorate the salon with bright colors to inspire creativity_

_Throw away old magazines piling up on the floor coz it will keep uncle stuck in the past_

_The southeast corner is the wealth corner-have to keep it clean and organized…_ And so, the list went on.

"…should put round leafed plants in this corner to bring the positive 'Chi' because plants symbolize life and growth." Fujiwara turned around to face Suyong who was following him like a puppy and snapped his fan close. "But not sharp leafed plants," his voice sounded almost like a threat, "they create attacking energy, not good."

The salon's nephew nodded obediently and noted down. "No plants with sharp leaves, got it."

_Flowers and plants…His suggestions are easy enough, they aren't complicated or required lot of money._ "Or maybe a piece of sun mineral like Citrine and Pyrite, it'll attract wealth and build up your confidence."

_Citrine? Pyrite? As in a gemstone?_

"…an aquarium is the best since water supports wood. Yes, yes." Arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, he spoke nodding to himself. "Nine gold fish will be perfect." It appeared that the young instructor was completely lost in his little Feng Shui world.

_An Aquarium? Who will take care of the fish then? Uncle? No way… _

Completely oblivious of his companion's uneasy expression, he continued, "…eight is a lucky number, so eight gold fish will bring prosperity and the black fish is said to be a symbol of protection and,"

_Okay, this one is a little bit demanding._ "Excuse me, Fujiwara-san," Suyong interrupted, "getting pet fish is too difficult for my uncle, you see," he laughed awkwardly, "he's not good with raising pets." _Neither am I._

"Oh, I see," the Feng Shui guru smiled understandingly. "A painting of a golden fish will do too," he informed him, "but they aren't as good as the real fish though." Tapping his fan against his palm, he though over it. "What about an indoor fountain then?"

"An in door fountain?" Suyong repeated.

"Fountains or waterfalls are helpful. They restore the flow of fresh 'Chi', represent of flowing money and have a soothing sound." Fujiwara explained.

"Hmm, a painting or an indoor fountain, huh?" Suyong muttered while writing a note. The inability to keep a pet alive was the Hons's curse for generations, although an aquarium didn't cost much, he didn't want the life of those unfortunate gold fishes to waste either. Hence, he was pleased to know that there were alternative ways. Fujiwara was clearly a flexible guy, which was good.

The "Feng Shui hour" continued for a while. Whenever Fujiwara advised something, Suyong would dutifully scribe it down as he had been told.

Then the sharp-eyed man noticed a box full of Go-bowls in one corner, neglected. The Go bowls however were in a good condition; it would be such a waste to throw them out. "Your uncle is going to throw them away?" He asked inquiringly.

Suyong's eyes followed his. "You mean those Go-bowls? No," he shook his head, "Not yet anyway. Some Go stones in those jars are either cracked or have its color peeling off. Uncle intended to take them out from the Go-bowls and dump them but he didn't have time to do it so…here they are." He shrugged indifferently. "It's been there for…like forever."

Fujiwara's beautiful face clouded with disapproval. "Broken things are bad. They bring bad luck. You either fix them or get rid of them, but not leave them like this."

"Oh, okay," the Go pro nodded, "I'll tell my uncle."

Fujiwara looked at the wall clock, and an idea hit him. "Why don't we do it together?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'Why don't we do it together?" he said it again. "You know," he shrugged before adding to make it clear, "get the flawed Go stones from the good ones and clean the good ones."

"Why would you ever want to do that?" Suyong looked at the man as if he went crazy. He knew it was rude to question his consideration but he couldn't help it. What had possessed him to volunteer to do such a boring work, let alone a stranger's work?

Scratching his cheek with embarrassment, Fujiwara laughed awkwardly and came clean. "Well, to be honest, I have nothing else to do today."

_Well, that's very honest, isn't it?_ The Korean noted.

"…suddenly, all of my clients cancelled our meetings and postponed the meetings for another day. That's why I'm able to come here today otherwise I won't be available until 9 p.m. What a coincidence, don't you think? I mean what is the percentage of five people, who do not know each other, to catch a cold on the same day?" He asked the short boy, and astonishment sparked in his eyes. "I'm really worried though," he uttered after a short pause. "Is influenza spreading right now? I didn't hear the new," he said it with a concerned expression, worried about his customers.

_"My friend pulled some strings to get us this meeting," his uncle had told Suyong._

_Don't tell me that… _"Hahahaha," Suyong forced a very unnatural laugh and replied, "I didn't hear about it either."

"Hmm." If Fujiwara was suspicious of him, he didn't voice it out.

After that they began picking out blemished Go stones and cleaned the ones that could still be in use. While doing it, they talked surprisingly enough about Go. Suyong was taken aback that Fujiwara knew the game. He was even more flabbergasted to learn that the Feng Shui master was actually interested in the game, Go wasn't popular among young people after all, and he was completely stunned when Fujiwara mentioned An Te-Son. When he told Fujiwara that he didn't expect him to know about the Go world this much and that he didn't look like a Go player at all, the guy merely laughed it off before telling him that he had been learning the game since his young age with a Go pro and also had a Go pro as a best friend. He also revealed that he heard the name of An Te-Son from that Go-pro friend of his. However, as his friend didn't see eye to eye with the Korean celebrity, he wanted to know what kind of person An Te-Son was.

"Your uncle told me about you." Fujiwara told him. "You're a Korean Go pro too, you know An Te-Son-san too right?"

Of course, Suyong knew said pro well. He wasn't only Yongha's mentor but also a manager of the Korean Team during the Hokuto Cup, the international Go tournament which had just ended the day before.

"Yongha?" the blue-eyed man thought for a second and shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"He's my friend. He's two years older so I think of him as my senpai." A picture of Yongha making his rude speech on a stage flashed in Suyong's mind. _Frankly, at this moment, I'm not sure who is the older one anymore. _Without thinking, he let out a long and weary sigh.

That triggered Fujiwara's interest. "What is it? Did you two have a fight?"

"A fight, yes," Suyong replied automatically, "but not with me."

"So what happened?" the curious Feng Shui specialist asked.

"Well, you see, it all started because-" Realizing that he was about to rant about his best friend's bad attitude to a complete stranger, the teen shut his mouth. "Err, ahmm, well, I don't think we should talk about this." He muttered uneasily and got back to work, all of a sudden, washing the Go stone was so interesting.

"You were ready to tell me a second ago." Fujiwara stated. "You look like you want to let it out." Seeing the troubled boy answered him with silence, he apologized. "Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to force you."

"Oh, it's alright!" Suyong assured him. "I'm not angry or anything."

The older man stopped rinsing the Go stones and gave him a bow in gratitude. "Thank you for your kindness," he spoke before getting back cleansing the stones again. "It's just a bad habit of mine. Can't stand seeing people in trouble, after all, giving an advice is what I do for a living." He smiled kindly at the boy.

This time it was Suyong who stopped cleaning the Go stones. He pondered hard. Sure, he wasn't supposed to dish the dirt about Yongha to a stranger. Yet, he couldn't get rid of his frustration over his friend's childishness. He sighed deeply and muttered in a weary tone. "It's really stupid." He then narrated whole mess about Shindou and Yongha to Fujiwara who simply listened to his grumbling without interrupting, waiting for him to let out all of his anger. He couldn't help but think how much this guy and his uncle were alike; they both knew when to give a push and when not to. This might be the reason he felt strangely comfortable around him to the point that he came clean and told him all about the irritation kept inside his heart. "Seriously, I don't know who is supposed to be older and wiser between the two of us anymore," he complained.

"Sometimes even the most mature person does childish things," the Feng Shui master responded. "Yin-Yang even has a theory to explain this behavior," he mentioned.

"Theory? Yin-Yang?" _Yin-Yang and Yongha?_

"Yes," Fujiwara nodded, "one of the principles of Yin-Yang says that Yin and Yang can transform into one another. When one aspect goes to an extreme, it will undergo a reverse transformation into the opposite character," he explicated the concept in a professional manner. "For example, some species of fish have females that transform into males when males aren't enough."

Suyong considered it for a moment. "I think I got it," he replied thoughtfully. "It's like when a pointer of a weighing apparatus reaches the heaviest scale and returns to zero again."

The Feng Shui consultant beamed. "You got it right! What a smart boy you are!"

Upon hearing the compliment, the boy smirked proudly. "Still, I wonder what Yongha will say when he knows that you compare to a transsexual fish." He joked causing Fujiwara laugh. "So how long until he's going to quit being a childish jerk anyway?" He wondered.

"It depends on each person, everyone has his own way." Ignoring his sarcasm towards Yongha, Fujiwara replied. "Every time we wake up in the morning, we change from Yin state to Yang state. Some take their time before getting up; the transformation of Yin to Yang can last for an hour. While some just open his eyes and jump out of bed. See, in this case, the reverse transformation lasts only a few seconds." He put it in plain words so the young pro could understand. "Our life is about Yin and Yang but most people just don't notice it." He made it sound as if he was sharing the secret to an eternal life.

"So there is a chance that Yongha will keep acting like a brat for a very, very long time," Suyong assumed.

"Don't worry," Fujiwara gave him a warm smile, and it somehow made him feel secure. "Judging from what you told me, it's not Yongha-kun's character to be like this. I'm sure that he will return to himself in no time." He assured.

"I hope you're right." Suyong truly did. "One Shindou Hikaru is more than enough. Having two Shindou is a disaster. It's the world's destruction." He declared.

Sai studied his host; he showed no hesitation, his voice was firm and gravely serious. _Shindou Hikaru? Where did I hear that name before? _He wondered.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Word Count: 3245**

**Special Thanks: my dear beta-reader, Sara**

**AN: **I think I'm developping a multi personality disorder from writing a fic that comes from too many POV - -"

* * *

**Info:**

Pic of Chinese traditional cheongsam with mandarin collar

www(dot)chinesekungfuhustle(dot)com(slash)product(underscore)info(dot)php?pID=1172&model=CS-CS-1A-WCT&name=Mandarin+Collar+Cheongsam+(Wadded+Cotton+Twill)

* * *

**Fan: **Yeah, I know the Feng Shui stuff are quite details and informative. However, I put them all to show that Kuwabara has many Feng-Shui-related plants that support his life in every aspect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Principle 5: Feng Shui for Love**

_Principles of Yin and Yang:_

"_5. A Part of Yin is in Yang and a part of Yang is in Yin."_

* * *

May 2001, Tokyo, the Fujiwaras' residence

"Sai-niii," Waya dashed onto a large and comfortable bed and squeezed a cozy pillow tightly. _Ah, I love this bed, and I love this pillow too. _

"And here I am, thinking that you probably missed me, but no-o, it's the bed and the pillow that you missed," Sai, who was folding his well-ironed shirt on the floor, said without turning around. "_**My**_ bed and _**my**_ pillow, to be precise."

Even with his back facing him, Waya could hear the sarcasm in his smooth voice. He snorted at that. The flashbacks of his mother telling him to be a goody-goody like Sai became visible in his memory. _But face it, no one is perfect, not even Sai-ni._ The guy simply knew how to act like he was but he wasn't. Waya was aware that he was one of the few whom the man showed his cheeky side to. Fujiwara no Sai lived next to his house; they had known each other for what seemed like…. forever. That was why Waya was lucky and privileged enough to witness Sai's insolence. "Can't help it," he mumbled, his arms still holding the pillow. "It's your fault that the bed is so comfy that it distracts me from greeting you properly," he spoke in a defensive tone.

Sai raised himself gracefully, walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hmm, since this is a good Feng Shui bed, I guess I'm guilty as charge then."

_Oh, no! Here we go again. _Knowing what the older guy was going to say,Waya buried his face into the pillow hoping that the fluffiness of the pillow would prevent him from hearing.

"..well balanced, with good mattress, solid headboard, high quality sheets from natural fibers…" But Sai's Feng Shui speech could still be heard.

_There will never be an ending of this. _

"…harmonious energy…"

"Okay, okay, I got it." He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and sat next to his neighbor. "Feng Shui all the time."

Sai replied in a heartbeat, "Same goes to your Go."

_That's not true._ Waya denied wordlessly_. At least __I don't breath in and out of Go. I have a life, a real life, you know. _He couldn't help but think back to when he had taken Sai to his apartment.

"This is bad." Sai had declared with a frown. His hand had been on the doorknob; he hadn't even turned it and stepped into the room yet.

It was at that moment Waya had realized that bringing the Feng Shui master to his new apartment was a mistake, a big mistake.

Sai then had told him that his loose doorknob was not good since it could mean that he was having a hard time with romance and had ordered him to get a screwdriver to tighten it up to avoid the problem.

Once his Feng Shui friend had entered the room and noticed that he kept his Go-ban in his small room, he told him that the reason why Waya couldn't get a girl was because he brought work (a.k.a., Go-ban and Go stuff) into his bedroom.

According to Sai, working in bedroom represented hard work and could hinder his romance space. To level up the love in his tiny apartment, he should hang a picture of a Peony because it was a powerful symbol of romance according to Feng Shui and keep the south west corner clean as it was dedicated to the love and relationship of the room owner's life. Moreover, he should place a heart-shaped rose quartz in the southwest since it was the most powerful area for love, and the rose quartz would encourage romance.

By the time Sai had mentioned something like "hanging a picture of Mandarin ducks, since they mate for life", Waya burst out, telling him to shut the hell up as he wasn't looking for a mate anyway.

The other man had merely blinked in surprise and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh," he hid half of his red face behind his treasured white fan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're just looking for a sex partner. In that case, essential oils like Neroli that increases the sexual drive should be enough."

That was the first and the last time Waya ever brought Sai to his place.

An abrupt question broke his trance. "By the way, do you come home to have your mom doing the laundry for you again?" Sai sniggered. "What kind of 'living by myself' is that?"

The red-haired boy hit him with the pillow and lied down on his back. "Shut up," _First, Nase. Now, Sai-nii. There must be a conspiracy against me._

"Doesn't your mom say anything about this?" the older man asked.

"Of course, she grumbles about it but who cares," Waya answered with shrug. "Complain, complain and complain. Maybe, it's because she's getting old."

"Hey, that's not nice," Sai reprimanded him sternly. "It's your mom we're talking about." He said in a warning tone. Then, there was a brief pause. "I guess she's still against your choice of becoming a Go pro and living alone then." He spoke quietly with sympathy.

Said Go pro didn't want to talk about this matter any further so he changed his pose to lie on his side with his back on his companion.

Sai sighed. Then a brilliant idea suddenly emerged in his mind. "You know, maybe you might wanna place a picture of your family in the east corner." He suggested enthusiastically. "It helps to …" he didn't get a chance to finish the line since Waya cut him off.

"Ha!" the younger boy snorted. "As if my mom will magically approves of me if I hang her picture."

"Well, that alone won't help, I admit." Sai wasn't totally unreasonable.

"Feng Shui alone can't solve everything; it's our actions that determine the result." The Feng Shui master had told him when he had asked him if he really believed in Feng Shui.

"You should go to visit her more often, you know." Sai advised.

"I go there every week." Without thinking, Waya responded right away.

"To get your laundry done!" His sworn brother strongly protested. "That doesn't count! You have to talk to her more often! You two need to communicate!" He practically shouted, and it was rare for a decent guy like Fujiwara no Sai to shout. Waya should know how serious Sai was this time. Yet…

"Yeah, yeah," was all he got as a reply.

"Hmmp," He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting angrily. Even a five year old could tell that the teen didn't pay attention to his lecture, not even in the slightest. It was then that something caught his eyes. "And what are you wearing anyway?" It wasn't a question but a statement of disapproval. "Why do teenagers these days like to wear jeans with so many pockets?" He reached out to one of the pockets.

Feeling Sai's hand on his leg, Waya gasped. "Hey!" He shoved his hand away, bounced up and pointed at the older man accusingly. "That's sexual harassment! You, sexual harasser!"

"Sex-Sexual harasser?" Shocked, Sai stuttered. "How rude!" He exclaimed heatedly. The idea of him molesting Waya, of all people, completely scandalized him. "I just want to know what you're keeping in these pockets, that's all!"

"Well, you could have just asked!" the young Go pro retorted. "All I have here are sweets. There's nothing worth attacking me!"

"For the last time, I'm not attacking you." Sai told the boy with a sour face as if simply saying it dirtied him and tainted his dignity. Then he realized something. "Sweets?"

Feeling the man eying on him, Waya grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "Oh no, don't tell me you're becoming Ogata."

The Feng Shui consular was now irritated. "I don't know who Ogata is but I swear," he paused mid sentence, "no, I know this name." He said to himself. "I'm sure I heard it from somewhere." He tried to remember but no avail. "Anyway, I'm not going to attack you." He let the subject die and got back to the original topic. "Empty your pockets," he demanded.

"Huh?"

"Show me what's in your pockets," he clarified the order.

Waya sighed in annoyance but complied nevertheless.

True to his words, there were nothing but sweet; chewing gums, candies and lollipops. Seeing that, Sai shook his head. "I believe I've told you this many times." He heaved a sigh of dismay. "Your body is like your home. You should avoid clutter of your body, don't walk around with unnecessary things like these." He gestured to the sweet. "About the accessory, one piece per type is enough." He informed Waya when he noticed the boy wearing two wristbands. "And why are you wearing black today?" He moaned in displeasure. "Didn't I tell you that black is for career? Red and pink are for dates. However, meeting family and friends like today, you should have worn orange or yellow. Orange gives energy. Yellow supports communication and stands for openness. Green, brown and…."

"No more!" Waya cried. "I'm begging you! Sai-nii! My ears are getting hurt!"

Sai turned away and wailed dramatically. "I still remember the day when my little Waya asked me tons of questions about Feng Shui." He said in between sniffs. "Now he's all grown up. He even has a job. No wonder he thinks that I'm nothing but an old man who believes in superstitious." He wept made-up bitter tears of remorse. "Time is such a cruel thing. I miss my cute little Waya. It seems like yesterday when he first learned how to hold a stone."

That brought back an old memory. Before Waya had become Morishita's student, Sai had offered to introduce him to his grandpa's Go pro friend. The boy had declined the proposal though. Getting a mentor was a serious matter; he hadn't wanted to leave his future into an unknown man's hands simply because he was his friend's acquaintance. Even after he had rejected Sai's kindness, the man didn't hold grudge or anything. Their relationship was still the same like nothing had happened. Sai had been, was and would always be a reliable big brother to an only child like Waya. If he was Touya Akira, Sai would have been his Ogata (except that he was not arrogant as that jerk Touya, and Sai wasn't creepy as the disturbing Ogata, thank God).

Speaking of brothers, there were two other persons whom he considered as his brothers. One of them was Isumi. After failing the Pro exam, Isumi had gone to China to sharpen his skill. Still, judging from the long distance call he had gotten last night, it was clear that things didn't go well there.

Then, there was Shindou. Waya sighed tiredly. Compared to Shindou, it was easier to figure out why Isumi was so down. Failing the exam he had desperately wanted to pass, being in different country where he didn't know the language and getting his ass kicked by the Chinese day after day could dishearten even the strongest man.

Shindou, on the other hand, was a mystery. He couldn't think of any reason why the blond got depressed all of a sudden. He had passed the pro exam and became a Go pro on his first try and he had won his first two matches in a row. What caused the dejection then?

"What's wrong?" Sai, who effortlessly noticed his gloomy face, asked with curiosity.

Waya knew there was no point in telling the Feng Shui instructor that everything was fine. This guy knew him better than anyone, including Waya himself.

After passing on the story to the older man, Waya whined loudly. "This is not right! Not right at all! Shindou's supposed to be a rude, loud-mouthed and cocky brat that annoys the hell out of me! And I, I'm supposed to get mad at him before ending up feeling intimidated by his fast progress! Then Isumi-san, as the voice of reason and the big brother of our gang, is supposed to cheer me up and talk some sense into me. That's how it the universe works! Now, everything is a mess. Shindou somehow turns into a miserable creature without explanation! Isumi-san, although with good reasons, became so, so resigned! Right now, I don't even know where I stand anymore!" He exploded, his hands moved ferociously.

Sai, who stayed silent throughout the tirade, commented calmly, "Well, that doesn't sound fair to me."

"Fair?"

"Everyone has their weak moments, Waya." The big brother spoke slowly. He took something from the bedside table and gave it to the red head. It was a stone Taijitu: the symbol of Ying and Yang. "Take a look at it, Waya. There is a black dot in the white zone and there is a white dot in the black zone, right? Why do you think they're there?" He asked but he didn't wait for an answer since he knew that the younger boy didn't have one. "Each dot is a reminder that there are always traces of one in the other. A part of Ying is in Yang and a part of Yang is in Ying." He explained. "Shindou-kun, despite being a rude and loud-mouthed boy as you claimed him to be, is the spirit of the group. But you can't expect him to be lively for you day in and day out. No one has enough energy to do so." Gently patting Waya's head, Sai lectured in a brotherly manner. "Same goes for Isumi-san, you can't him to be strong all the time and rely on his support forever."

Waya thought over for a minute before saying, "I think you're right but," he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered moodily, "you make it sound like I'm such a selfish prat."

Sai laughed lightheartedly. "Nope, not selfish. You're just…young." He ruffled Waya's messy hair to make it messier. "Just remember, no one is perfect."

"You don't need to tell me that," Waya answered in a flash, "Shindou is far from perfect anyway."

Fin

* * *

**Words Count:** 2575

**Special Thanks: My beloved and hardworking beta, Sara**

**AN:** Finally, it ends! That's right, there is no Hikaru in this fic. I just wanna write a fic that Sai doesn't play Go and practically knows everyone but Hikaru. And here it is! Since the timeline skips back and forth, it might confuse you, here is the list of all chapters in chronology:

1. Chapter 5: May, 2001 (after Sai disappeared and Hikrau stopped playing Go)

2. Chapter 1: July, 2001

3. Chapter 3: Ogata got the Gosei title (before Akira and Hikaru faced each other in the Oteai match)

4. Chapter 2: After Samsung Cup (Before the Hokuto Cup)

5. Chapter 4: May 2002 (After the Hokuto Cup)

**Thank you for reading, especially for those who give me comments. Please remember that every comment encourages us, the authors, to keep on writing. **

* * *

**Info:**

The spiritual Feng shui newletter Issue 29, may 2009

http(colon)(double slash)(www)(dot)fastfengshui(dot)com(slash)articles(underscore)lovelife(dot)htm

http(colon)(double slash)fengshui(dot)about(dot)com(slash)od(slash)love(slash)qt(slash)sexfengshui(dot)htm

http(colon)(double slash)fengshui(dot)about(dot)com(slash)od(slash)love(slash)qt(slash)perfectbedroom(dot)htm

(www)(dot)stvalentinesday(dot)org(slash)feng(-)shui(-)love(-)tips(dot)html

(www)(dot)essortment(dot)com(slash)lifestyle(slash)fengshuiencour(underscore)serv(dot)htm


End file.
